The Cure 2: Jaded by the one I love
by ladyanna730
Summary: Part two of the cure...michiko is back and some new scars, bring up a huge road bump in their relationship. Why won't she tell him about her past...why is it that even though she's back, why does he feel betrayed? ItachixOc
1. Reunited

**AN: Hey sorry it took so long...been kinda sort of busy...if you hadn't read the cure then you will be confused! soooooo...go read part one first...and for the people who are waiting...for the update...I probably sent the link to you...ENJOY!!**

**--**

Itachi became increasingly paranoid since michiko left. Every knock on the door, every phone call caused him more and more anxiety. He dedicated any free time he had to finding clues.

"Itachi it's really getting messy in here.", kisame said sifting through several papers.

"Deal with it…I have to find her I just have to.", he said still reading.

"Stalker.", kisame mumbled.

Itachi glared at him and went back to his work.

Leader read his paper and watched deidara and hidan curse back and forth. He sighed and continued reading. The doorbell rang.

"Heh…three, two, one, un.", deidara said as Itachi came running down the stairs.

Tobi opened the door. A slim woman stood there. Her hair was short and hidden under a hat.

"Can I help you?", tobi asked.

"You don't remember me?", the woman said taking the hat off.

Revealing a familiar pair of ice blue eyes. Though the hair was complete shorter, Itachi knew her. He walked up to her and touched her cheek.

"Michiko…you look different.", he said.

"Yeah six months will do that to you.", she said laughing.

He pulled her into a hug. She smiled and hugged him back.

Itachi had a rush of different emotion as he looked at her. Love of course, but anger and slight regret.

"So what did you go looking for, un?", deidara asked.

"Nothing of importance to you…",she said looking around.

Leader walked into the living room and pulled his god daughter aside.

"What did you find out?", he asked.

"The scroll is heavily guarded…it would take a fool to even attempt to steal such a priceless artifact.", she said looking down.

"So…do we need a full scale operation?", he asked.

"Naw…I got it.", she said laughing and handing it to him.

He took and shook his head. He unraveled it carefully and read the content.

"Hmm…good job go to kakuzu and tell him to give you a medical screening.", he said walking off into the loud house.

After her check up she sat in her room looking at a dusty mirror. She wasn't used to hair being this short, or short at all. But there was no choice since she had almost been caught during the heist. Kakuzu brought the medical papers to leader and sighed.

"Michiko has a slight injury on her left forearm, she also has a cut on the back of her neck which would explain her hair cut.", kakuzu said.

"Anything else?", leader said.

"Um...there is one thing that should be called for conserns...she had several lacerations to her inner thigh, you should talk to her about that.", he said leaving.

Leader had a concerned look come over his usually calm face. He walked to her room and knocked on the door. She opened it and he eyed her for a minute. She had on pants, which she preferably hated to wear.

"Kakuzu brought something to my attention, your inner thighs have several cuts and contusions.", he said

She looked at him as if he spoke in another language.

"What happened to you legs!", he yelled.

"Nothing of importance.", she said whilst not making eye contact.

"Michiko if something happened you can tell me and I'll make sure it's dealt with!", he said placing his hand on her shoulder to make her feel secure.

She pulled away and put her hand behind her.

"Michiko...", he started to say before she cut him off.

"I don't need nor do I want your help...with all due respect.", she said deliberately.

She went into her room and closed the door. He went downstairs and told itachi about the injury, hoping maybe he could talk to her. AS soon as itachi heard of this he ran quickly up to her room. She heard banging on her door. She opened it with an annoyed look on her face.

"What?!", she yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me! that's something you should have atleast had the deciant consideration!", he yelled.

"Please if I wanted to tell you then I would have! It's my business and none of yours!", she said attempting to close the door.

He put his foot in the door and pushed it opened.

"If we are going to be together then you've got to atleast trust me enough to tell me that you were possibly raped!", he said becoming irate.

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing and I won't!...now get out of my room itachi.", she said with solemn look come over her face.

He stepped back.

"Wait michiko.", he said.

She turned and glared ice daggers at him. He felt a chill cross over his spine. As she closed the door he felt a cold heaviness in his heart. He hated feeling this way, especially when he just had talked to michiko. He went to his room and didn't come out. He thought that being with michiko would help with this heartache he was feeling. But her being back as only put a far greater tear on his heart...

'how can this women have so much power over me?', he thought as he laid down.


	2. Confused

**AN: well here's chapter two...hope you've liked it so far.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Itachi watched michiko threw his window and sighed. The eyes he want to look into for so long, the hair he wanted to just touch and she comes back more resentful then ever. She sat outside reading and sighing. He could tell even though her back was to him that she was crying. He didn't want to go running to her as if he was weak, because no woman is allowed t eve catch him off gaurd. Not anymore atleast. Michiko turned around and her once warm eyes sent a shiver down his spine. She walked into the headquarters and straight to her room. He hated this new michiko, so cold and distant...it was almost like he was looking into a mirror. But this mirror only showed your battered soul. Her soul was showing more clearly ten it did when they first met

Could this be the murderous michiko that could kill, could that be the real her he pondered. Then again the shy, timid michiko could e the real one. This confused him, and if there one thing itachi didn't like it was to be confused. He waited for her as she walked up the stairs. He was bothered by the baggy clothes she was wearing. Her eyes seemed deaed and aloof. He looked down at her hand and saw a fresh bruise forming on it. She seemed annoyed by the way his eyes were tracing her.

"What?", she said in an alert tone.

He looked her and down once more and curled hi lips into a smirk. She smiled back and walked to her room. Itachi stood there and watched as she stepped to the side. He walked into her room which held a heavy aura of death. It was different, last he was here it seemed sad but at peace. She put her book in the drawer and he noticed, she hadn't brought new clothes her old clothes were starting to hanging off of her.

"Did you want to talk or stand there looking at me?", she said without turning around.

"You've gotten smaller...", he said thinking aloud.

"Hmm...oh yeah well I didn't eat that much on the mission.", she said avoiding eye contact.

This raised itachi's eye. He's seen michiko eat for her to skip a meal was uncommon. Anyone on the run knew to get as much food when they can, and with any food would not go to waste.

"What?", she said sitting down.

"I want to spend the night with you...", he said looking around.

"Fine...", She said.

It was weird for him to really ask...atleast when he doesn't look directly in her eyes.

That itachi loked at her back. Her skin semmed red, and covered with purple bruises. He gently ran his fingers over them. She felt him and turned over and looked at him. In a movement he pulled her into his arms. She felt a uncertainty in his breathing.

"I've got you don't worry.", he sighed.

She felt tears run down her face. He sighed atleast she felt alive when she cried.


	3. Damaged

I know I'm kind of stange  
to you sometimes  
don't always say  
what's on my mind  
you know that I've been hurt by some guy  
but I dont wanna mess up this time

Itachi woke up before michiko wandering what he should say. It was weird that she had gotten hurt and didn't tell leader. He eyed the bruise on her back once more. His eyes widened as he saw that there were several more. This caused a sharp pain run through his body. Still she seemed so beautiful to him. He carefully pulled the covers over her shoulders. he walked downstairs and saw everyone sitting down eating.

"Hey, un you want some breakfast?", deidara asked.

"Um...no I'm fine...leader may I speak with you.", he said.

Leader nodded and walked with itachi into the livingroom. He carefully explained what he saw to leader. The look on his leader seemed astonished and a bit sorrowful. Itachi figured he might have known. Leader went into the kitchen and told the rest of the akatsuki. A little later that day michiko walked down in her baggy shirt and pants.

and I really really really care  
and I really really really wanna want you  
and I think I'm kinda scared  
cause I don't want to loose you  
if you're really really really there  
then maybe you can hang through  
I hope you understand  
It's nothing to you

my heart said I know  
I'm so much to manage  
I think you should know  
that I've been damaged  
I'm falling in love  
there's one disadvantage  
I think you should know  
that I've been damaged

"Morning sorry I slept so late.", she yawned.

Each member slowly looked at her.

"Michiko let me see your arms or your legs.", leader ordered.

She moved back and looked at itachi. She slowly shook her head and held her sleeves down.

"You saw...and you told him!", she yelled attempting to run back to her room.

Kisame caught her as she tried to run. Itachi didn't move from his spot, he was scared and sad.

I might look through your stuff  
for what I don't want to find  
or I might just set you up  
to see if youre all mine  
I'm a little paranoid  
from what I've been through  
you don't know what you've got yourself into

"Let me go! Let me go you freak!", she yellled as she struggled to get free.

Leader ignored her screams and slowly pulled her sleeve up.

"Damn, un.", deidara said wincing at the almost consumed arm.

"Michiko why didn't you tell us sooner?", itach sighed.

"It's none of your damn business!" she yelled.

None of them were used to harsh tone. She still tried to pull away but with no avail. Kisame still looked at her wondering if this was what michiko was like before she came to the akatsuki. She seemed wild and nothing could calm her, almost scared like a child. She paid no mind to him looking at her. All she wanted to do was get up to her room. Her vision slowly began to become blurried as her fury was replaced with pain and sadness. Her face was red and covered with tears. Itachi slowly got up and slowly walked over to her.

and I really really really care  
and I really really really want you  
and I think im kinda scared  
cause I don't want to loose you  
if you're really really really there  
then maybe you can hang through  
I hope you understand  
It's nothing to you

my heart said I know  
I'm so much to manage  
I think you should know  
that I've been damaged  
im falling in love  
there's one disadvantage  
I think you should know  
that I've been damaged  
my heart said I know  
I'm so much to manage  
I think you should know  
that I've been damaged  
I'm falling in love  
there's one disadvantage  
I think you should know  
that I've been damaged

"Give her to me kisame.", itachi said taking her in his arms.

"Don't touch me! I don't touch me!" she still yelled trying even harder to get away from him.

He still refused to let her go. She felt his grip starting to tighten. She new it was useless, but that didn't stop her body from trying to get away. Leader just stood aside and watched go completely crazy trying to escape.

"Itachi let go of her...", he said quietly.

Itachi looked at leader and saw the rage in her eyes, he knew if he didn't let her go she might attempted to kill him. He slowly let her and watched run upstairs. He couldn't just stand there. It felt to weird so he ran after her. She didn't close the door like she normally, instead she threw her things around her room. He carefully walked to the door and stood there. She was filled with so much fustration that she didn't notice him right away.

and I really really really want you  
and I think I'm kind of scared  
cause I don't want to loose you  
if you're really really really there  
then maybe you can hang through  
I hope you understand  
It's nothing to you

She turned around and threw a shirt at him. He caught and let it slowly fall to the floor. He couldn't bring himself, and watched her kick her stuff around. For the first time in his life he felt invisible.

"Michiko...", he started to say.

"You had no right to tell him!", she yelled.

"What do you want me to do you don't tell me anything what am I a telepath?", he yelled.

"When I say none of your business I mean it...", she mumbled.

He looked at her as she sat on the bed.

my heart said I know  
I'm so much to manage  
I think you should know  
that I've been damaged  
I'm falling in love  
there's one disadvantage  
I think you should know  
that I've been damaged  
(fades)  
my heart said I know  
I'm so much to manage  
I think you should know  
that I've been damaged  
I'm falling in love  
there's one disadvantage  
I think you should know  
that I've been damaged

"I want you around! Is that so bad!", he said turning his head.

She stopped as if something was hold her still.

"I don't know all the details about it but...it eats away at your insides slowly thats all I know.", she said looking down.

He looked at her and sighed. He knew that even if she knew something else she wouldn't tell him. He sat down on the floor as she laid on her bed.

"Your crazy.", muttered.

"I know.", she sighed.


	4. Under My Skin

Deidara walked down stairs and saw michiko cleaning up. As he went to sit down she popped up from behind the couch, with a death glare on her face.

"Don't. You. Even. Think. About. It!", she said.

Deidara began to straighten up.

"Why can't I sit on the couch, un?", he asked.

"Her sister is coming.", leader said from the kitchen.

"I thought michiko killed her family, un.", he pondered.

"She killed everyone in the household...her father had several children outside of the marrige, michiko was one of them.", he explained.

"My father was a whore.", she said dusting.

She finished the livingroom and went into the kitchen. Deidara watched her clean almost obsessively. She seemed bit scary.

"So...how many children does he have, un?", he asked.

"My dad?...he has eight, I'm the fourth child.", she said looking at her hands.

Itachi had been gone for a week, so when he returned he wanted to talk to michiko about something. He wouldn't be home for another day. He looked kisame, and then at his lunch. It tasted terrible. Since michko has been sick, they had to make there on meals. He smirked and thought about her at home probably laying down reading. He felt bad about leaving her for a week. He saw the sun about to set, so he put his bedding down. As he drifted he saw her. The soft skin felt soft. She laid there under him. He ran his hand over her small chest. Suddenly he felt her skin turn to ash. Fear consumed her face as cracks started to cover her face.

Itachi pulled his hand back quickly. Her eyes became red like fire and then her body disintegrated. Itachi's chest began to move rapidly. There laid a pile of dust, where michiko was. He had never felt this way before.

Michiko sat in her room watching the moon, two tears fell down her cheek.

"I don't want to die.", she said under her sobs.

She new one day it woul catch up to her, but she was still considered a teenager. She hated herself. She knew this would happen, and yet she allowed herself to fall in love with someone. The bruises were starting to form on her face and neck. The ones on her body have grown old but they began to hurt, her sister would be able to help her if nothing else.


	5. Evil sister

Michiko sat up holding her side. She felt sick to her stomach, she quickly got up and ran into her bathroom. Itachi woke up early this morning to check on her. He heard her throwing up.

"Michiko are you okay?", he asked while knocking on the door.

Between her cursing to herself, he heard her say yeah. Finally heard the water from the sink and then he opened the door. He saw the bruises had mad it's way to her face and neck. It was almost sad that this was the women he chose to love.

"So when did you get back?", she asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Hmm...around 4 this morning.", he said.

"You should have slept in a little.", she said grabbing some clothes from her drawer.

He got up to let her have her privacy. He went down stairs as the door swung open.

"We got her, un.", deidara said.

Standing next to him was a woman who looked a lot like michiko mostly around the eyes. She had a 'I just ate a lemon look on her face.' She looked like a bitch. Michiko walked down stairs and they looked at each other. She slowly walked down the stairs and they forced themselves to hug.

"Michiko...you live in...a...hobble.", she said with a tone.

"At least I don't live in a rat infested hell hole.", michko said with a smile.

"I love your ghetto wit.", the woman said smirking.

"You!", michiko yelled as she brought her hand back. Itachi grabbed her and pulled her to the side.

"Hello I'm itachi...michiko's boyfriend.", he said extending his hand.

"So your the ghetto trash's boyfriend...eh you deserve each other.", she said looking around.

Itachi walked away mumbling bitch under his breath.

"So michiko...what do you need you wouldn't want to see me unless it was important.", she said.

"That's for damn sure...I need a check up.", she said.

"I should let you suffer, come on lets get this over with.", she said.

Michiko started cursing to herself, while showing her sister to her room.

"Wow...michiko should of killed her too, un.", deidara said sitting down.

Itachi made sure he could here if anything happened. About twenty minutes they came down stairs arguing.

"Well you should be respectful of your older sister!", her sister yelled.

"Fuck you! I'm two months older then you aya.", michiko yelled.

"All I'm saying you can do better then this hole in the wall.", she said looking directly at the men.

Deidara looked at her and flipped her the bird. Michiko covered her mouth, trying to control her snickers. Aya shook her head.

"So how is she?", leader asked.

"Fine, compared to her living condition...how can you live in this filth.", she said.

"I cleaned up before I went to bed last night.", michiko said grumbling.

"Really...anyway...she has to take it easy...that means bed rest.", she said.

"I have chores.", michiko said.

"Then make a coffin when while your chores...do it even if your in bed...die already.", she said smiling.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction.", michiko said sitting down next to itachi.

"Michiko go get the extra room ready for aya.", he ordered.

"I'll try to kill her in there.", michko said under her breath.

Michiko walked up stairs mumbling to herself. Aya watched her walking up stairs and sighed.

"You better start making arrangements for her...cause she's way ahead of where she should be.", aya said with out any sympathy.

"What?", itachi said standing up.

"She'll die by winter...I wonder who she's leaving her money to.", aya said.

"What?", the men asked.

"What are you stupid...michiko as almost two million dollars hidden somewhere...if she dies some is going to get a whole lot of money...oh well.", aya said walking upstairs.

"Yeah itachi your sister-in-law needs to be punched.", kisame said.

Itachi wasn't concerned with aya only what she said, only five months. He only had five more months to be with michiko. He sat there and sighed. He couldn't bring himself to go say anything to michiko, he wanted her to enjoy the time she had left. He got up and went outside and let the wind blow all around him. Suddenly he heard something he heard michiko and aya arguing, he ran back inside and upstairs. He and kisame attempted to hold them back.


	6. Innocence Stolen

**AN: Warning the following chapter will be kinda tough to read...just so you guys know I had a tough time writing this chapter...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Itachi walked past michiko's room. She was asleep, she did that a lot lately. Since her sister was still visiting she decided she'd rather not get in the way. He was found of his brother, but to blatantly hate him was, weird for him. Even if they only shared an adulterous father. He slowly opened the door. She stirred a little but didn't really wake. He sat next her in the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder. He sighed with relief, when he discovered that she had no new bruises. She slowly turned over and yawned.

"What?", she said in a sleep filled voice.

"Um...it's time for dinner you should eat something.", he said.

She looked at the window and and yawned.

"I'm not hungry.", she said.

He knew it was stupid for him to bring up food, considering she hasn't in two days. She mostly didn't want to move. It sounded like it hurt her to even shift her weight but she did to look him in the yes. They seemed already dead.

"Tell me about your past.", he said pushing himself more on to the bed.

"No.", she said turning around fully.

"I need to know what happened.", he said.

She sighed and mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young michiko was sitting in her room playing with a spinning top. Her clothes were slightly cover in dirt. Suddenly she heard a loud bang. She quickly picked her toys up and put them up. She new her father had just come home and she had little time to change. There was a knock on her door.

"Y-yes?", she stuttered.

Her door opened and a man stood there.

"Michiko where are your brother and sister?", he asked.

"They went with your wife to the market.", she mumbled, while still picking up her toys.

"She 's your mother now michiko you will respect her.", he said looking around the room.

"Whatever.", she said putting the rest of her stuff up.

He walked in and tugged on the back of her shirt. She quickly turned around with fear in her eyes. He never been this close to her smirked and turned to leave.

"Michiko...please hold no hatred towards me.", he said slowly closing her door.

She quickly noticed and tried to run towards the door. He rapped his arms around her waist and closed the door completely. She screamed over and over again. The entire home heard cries and pleading from a eight year old girl.

"Please stop! No!", she screamed.

"Shut up!", he yelled, followed by several slaps.

She cried and screamed, until he finally left. Michiko laid in the middle of her floor, tears streaming down her face. She muttered the words stop. She slowly crawled to her closet and closed the door. Their she stayed for three hours before her eldest sister came and got her. No one believed her when she told them of what her father had done. For years they called her a liar and if anything had happened she asked for like her whore of a mother. These lashing slowly chipped away at her sanity until one day.

She sat in front of her hell. Holding a katana staring at it. She smirked as her pupil became small and blood thirsty. She went into her hell, and closed the front door. Screams then filled the air. By night she had disappeared. When the police finally got there, each body had exactly four stab wound to the heart and cranium. All but her fathers, who in addition had five stabs to his crotch. Michiko sat in a nearby tree relishing in the blood of her killed family. She felt no sadness they mad her life worse then hell for eight years.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Presents-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The remnants of michiko's child hood screams remained in her head. This enabled her to kill when she became scared. She spent a year in jail before she broke out behind that pervert. Still talking about caused tears to fall down her face. She turned and looked itachi who just looked at the wall.

"Um...wow, that's some heavy stuff.", he mumbled.

"Yeah...you probably want to go and contemplate if this really worth it now.", she said.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"Well is this relationship worth, I mean it's not like we have sex.", she said.

He rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to him. He knew her thoughts on men steamed from her hatred towards her father, he just had to face the facts he might never get there with her and now that he knew. He was okay with that. She didn't cry this time she just laid there. She figured she was only allowed a certain amount of tears on anyone and years of not crying then, murder, then crying...she was spent. If she wasn't tired before she was now. She just smirked like she use to, before everything. I a sinsere way.


	7. Call me

Itachi sat outside of michiko's room. He grew increasingly of her situation. The days became long and and hard. He looked in the room as she sat up and read. He knew that the dreaded dead, was almost here. He went into her room and laid down next to her. She smiled and read the words to him.

"Hey you want something to eat?", he asked.

"No...look I want you to have this.", she said handing him a folded letter.

"What is this?", he asked?

"My...will.", she said.

"Don't talk like that.", he said giving it back to her.

"Yeah right...I've known for awhile...", she said.

He looked at her then the letter. He took the book and placed the paper in the book and tossed it aside. She looked at him, this raised her eyebrow. He pulled her close to him and gently kissed her lips. She pushed him away, then looked into his eyes. Something made this feel okay. She kissed him, as he laid her down. He ran his hand down her leg, then up once more. This felt weird for the both of them. He slowly pulled her shirt off and a shudder went through his spine. The bruises were large and vivid. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her shirt.

"No...your perfect.", he said kissing her on her neck.

It was late when itachi woke back up. He felt to see if michiko was breathing. It was slow but, she was still breathing.

"Hey...", she mumbled as he got dressed.

"Hey...go back to sleep...I didn't mean to wake you.", he said.

"I wasn't sleep...", she groaned.

He looked behind him and sat on the bed. She was sweating, more then normally. He thought it might have been a bad idea top have sex with her in this condition. He guessed that he had to at least show her that he still loved her no matter what.

"Get some sleep okay.", he said.

"I-I guess it really is...time...to give....up.", she mumbled to herself as she curled under her covers.

Itachi looked at her once more before turning her lights off. He closed her door and went to his room. The entire headquarters was still, with the sound of night. Michko cried, but the tears surrender only on the inside. She refused to allow them to surface. She felt the pass of her heart quicken, the sweat from her brow seemed to rain down. She knew it was time to let go and now she could in peace. A peaceful smirk came across her face as her hand started to shake. Her eyes slowly rolled to the back, and her breathing seemed to stop. Her hold now limp and gone. She was ready and the gods recognized it. As the remnants of life faded from this body.

That morning itachi went down stairs to get something to eat. As he poured himself some tea, he felt a tear roll down his cheek. He didn't know where it came from, so he just brushed it to the side. Suddenly there was a scream from upstairs. He dropped the glass and ran upstairs. Tobi stood there shaking.

"What is it, un?", deidara yelled coming out of his room.

They looked in dark room and saw the great stillness. Itachi slowly walked in and grabbed michiko's arm. In an attempt to feel for a pulse. Nothing that resembled life, ran through her veins. He felt several tears run down his face. For the first time in awhile he couldn't control him self and the emotions flooded over him. He held his lifeless body close to him. Memories flooded back. Of first meeting her, the laughter they shared. The first time she opened up. Her laughter filled his head, even her annoying sarcasm. Leader walked in stood there. He showed only content, he looked and saw a book on the floor.

"Excepting death...charming.", he said to himself.

Suddenly a paper fell out of the book, he picked it up and looked it over.

"Itachi read this.", leader said.

' Dear everyone,

I've excepted this for along time, truth is I never wanted to get close to any of you.

Especially itachi...but you can't stop life.

First and fore most, in my top left drawer is instructions to my life savings I'm leaving it to be split between everyone.

More personal things can be discarded I really don't care, and I'm sorry to leave you with a letter and many questions, kinda like before.

I go in silence because this is all I know...

Don't hate me for this, and looking forward to seeing you in the after life,

Love michiko.", he finished reading.

"Wow, un...", deidara muttered.

"Damn her...she was preparing for this.", kisame said.

"How much did she leave?", kakuzu asked.

"Not know...we'll wait for that.", leader said.

Itachi looked, down on the bed. She laid there as he left her. He really didn't care about anything else. He slowly pushed the rest of her hair out of her face. Then he left the room and went to his. He went to his bathroom and sat in the shower. All he could do is laugh to himself, she always knew how to do that. Though his laughter was merely to hold back tears he allowed it. He sat there until he fell asleep, wondering what michiko's heaven was like.

* * *

**AN: This is the end....well thank you for following this story, and sorry for the long ass hiatus...you know working threw three accounts....sucks. Any way word to the readers...listen to call me from cowboy bebop when reading this it'll make you cry a bit. Any way thanks again for reading and continue to read what I put out.**


End file.
